


Why Yuri Hates Tei, or The Day Tei Ate Everyone

by 101places



Series: Voreverse [1]
Category: Nameless: The one thing you must recall
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Vore, god i don't even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101places/pseuds/101places
Summary: Tei has been hiding a secret from everyone, but Yuri has worked it out. Today is the day that Yuri will confront him about it, but little does he know that this could have dire consequences.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would apologise but I'm not sorry. This got longer than I was aiming for though lol

There was something about Tei that unsettled Yuri; that was how he would hide everything about himself behind a mother-hen persona. Of course, Yuri was well aware of the fact that he was not the purest person in the world, but what set him apart from Tei was the fact that he never tried to hide it. 

Everyone knew that Yuri was a flirt. Everyone knew that he was sexual. He refused to hide his intentions, wanting everyone to be able to see him for who he was.

Tei on the other hand... he tried to appear so innocent. As if he was the most sensible, logical, purest doll of them all. It drove Yuri mad seeing him put up this act, tricking everyone but himself.

What Tei didn't know, though, was that he never fooled Yuri. Sharing a room with him did have some perks, after all. Yuri knew Tei so intimately because Tei would mumble in his sleep.

Often it was impossible to decipher what Tei was dreaming about from the incoherent, jumbled up moans that left him at night time, but sometimes... sometimes what he dreamt of was so clear that that it made chills run down even Yuri's spine.

At first, he tried to ignore it. After all, a man's dreams are his own private business, and anyway, Yuri can't imagine that type of conversation going well, but after noticing the hungry way the other doll gazed at Eri, Yuri knew that he would have to act.

One day, Yuri put a plan into motion. He waited outside of Banjul for Tei to leave after his shift, knowing that it would be better to speak to him away from the apartment so if anything went wrong Eri would be safe. He waited for a long time, the cold air starting to get to him, before finally he heard a door open and shut, and saw a familiar figure walk towards him through the darkness.

"Tei." He called out to his roommate, stepping out of the shadowy alleyway he had been sheltering in.

Tei seemed surprised to see him for a moment, but responded smoothly regardless. "Yuri. You're out late."

It was impossible not to notice the tension in the air between them. It was always there, but tonight it was stronger than ever. Yuri couldn't help but wonder Does he know that I know?

"I need to speak to you about something." He decided to get straight into it. "You talk in your sleep, and... there's something that you keep repeating."

Was it just Yuri's imagination, or was there a flash of fear across Tei's face for a moment there...?

"Oh? Would you like me to apologise?"

Yuri was sure that Tei knew that he knew, and felt a spark of irritation that he was still avoiding opening up.

"Tei. I'm going to ask you a question, and I want you to tell me the truth." He paused, preparing himself. "Do you... want to eat Eri?"

Silence stretched on between them, before Tei broke it with a laugh. But the laugh was forced. Yuri knew that. Tei knew that Yuri knew. There was a frantic glint in Tei's eyes, but when he responded his voice was as calm and collected as usual.

"Of course not." Before Yuri could accuse him of lying, Tei continued, "I don't want to... just eat the owner."

Horror flooded into every inch of Yuri's being at those words. Terrifying images of the inside of Tei's stomach flooded into his mind, and he tried as hard as he could to ignore a familiar feeling in his area. This was real. This was really happening.

Yuri let his stance widen, intending to block Tei's path. He wouldn't allow any harm to come to Eri. (And, he supposed, the other dolls as well).

Suddenly, Tei darted forwards, and without giving himself enough time to think Yuri lunged towards him. He managed to wrap his arms around him and dug his heels into the ground, rooting them both to the spot. However Tei was prepared for this and bent his head down, biting Yuri's arm hard enough to draw blood. When Yuri's grip weakened due to the pain, Tei took the opportunity to break free from the arm-cage holding him back.

Tei ran away until he was at the end of the street, then he stopped and looked back at Yuri. He licked his lips and looked at Yuri in the same way that someone would look at a particularly fluffy pancake.

"You taste good... I'll be back after I've had my main course."

Yuri stared at the bite mark on his arm, his mind flooding with questions, but the most prominent one being: Why does the thought of Tei eating me make my heart pound like this?  
After approximately an hour Yuri managed to pull himself from his bite-induced stupor, and sprinted back to the apartment, silently praying that he wasn't too late.

Coming close to the apartment, he heard a wail and instantly knew that it was the chick, Yeonho. In all honesty Yuri didn't mind if Yeonho was eaten or not, but he knew that Eri would be disappointed if that happened, so he supposed he would have to prevent it.

Bursting through the door, Yuri saw a sight that he wished he had never seen. On every surface was red (uncapitalised so you know it's not the doll)... red that could only be one thing. Blood.

"Yuri!" Yeonho exclaimed, a traumatised expression on his face and that awful red caking his head.

Yuri wanted to believe that Tei wouldn't become violent enough to harm Yeonho, but the awful sight in front of him proved otherwise. Still, Yuri tried not to dwell on Yeonho for much longer, instead scanning the room for a trace of Eri.

"This is annoying." Lance said, sounding annoyed, "If Tei wanted to go on a cannibalistic rampage, could he not have done it during the day? Or thought to ask ahead to schedule a good time? This is so inconsiderate."

"Look, where's Eri? What happened?"

Yeonho was blubbering in a corner, so he was obviously not going to answer Yuri's question. Red and Eri were still nowhere to be seen. Lance was the only one available to explain.

"Tei burst in here and started talking about how he was 'craving a feed'. Yeonho offered to make him something to eat, but that drew Tei's attention... he kept saying how Yeonho's hair was the same shade as fries, and how he needed to have some ketchup to go along with it. Which is how this mess happened." Oh. The red seemed to be ketchup instead of blood. "Yeonho kept running away, but eventually Tei caught him and squirted it into his hair. He massaged it in like it was shampoo. It was annoying."

"That's when Red and Eri burst in. Tei left Yeonho alone straight away and kidnapped Eri, saying something about wanting to chomp on her pristine meat. After that Red started yelling about 'rescuing the heroine' and 'the commander has turned against us', and he ran out after them."

"Crap. We need to find them." Yuri ignored the 'well, obviously' look that Lance gave him and instead walked over to Yeonho and grabbed his arm. It wouldn't do to leave the chick alone, all covered in ketchup.

The three of them left the apartment, remembering to lock up behind them because even during a cannibalism problem you have to be security conscious, and headed down the street.

Yeonho was able to use his mystical powers to sense where the trio had headed, and soon it became clear that they were going in the direction of the school.

Reaching the school, the three of them decided to split up in the hopes that they would find the others faster. Yeonho was to search outside, Lance was to search inside, and Yuri was to search the roof.

Reaching the highest point of the school building, Yuri was relieved to see that there was something he was looking for there. Red.

"Y-Yuri!" Red cried out when he saw him. He looked like he was about to cry. "The commander ate the heroine!"

Yuri felt as if the ground had disappeared from underneath him.

Red held out a piece of fabric from Eri's uniform. "This is all that's left of her."

Before the two of them could share any more information, a scream could be heard from lower in the building. Together, Red and Yuri sprinted towards the source, however... it turned out that they were too late. When they got there, Yeonho was already gone... being dissolved in Tei's stomach acid.

"You bastard!" Red cried out, and before Yuri could shout out a warning he charged at him.

Everything happened in slow motion. Red sprinted forwards. Lance opened his mouth to yell. And Tei... Tei opened his mouth to swallow.

It was all over in a moment. One second Red was there, and the next... he was in Tei's mouth.

Realising there was nothing more that could be done for him, Lance took advantage of Tei's distraction and grabbed Yuri, dragging him down the corridor in the opposite direction of the doll (and human) eater.

When they reached a classroom Lance pushed Yuri in, and locked it behind them. Yuri was able to shake himself out of his shock and began to help Lance build a makeshift barricade, to keep Tei out.

When they were finished, the two dolls collapsed against the wall opposite the door, each panting heavily. When they had calmed down, they began to recount what had happened since they had separated. Yuri shared Eri's sad fate, and Lance explained what had happened to Yeonho.

"The scent of the ketchup attracted him... Yeonho tried to fight back, but in the end he didn't stand a chance. He was gone in one bite."

After that, silence stretched between them.

Hours must have passed, because light started to leak through the window, and after a while the chatter of voices could be heard outside. With horror Yuri stood and looked out. From the classroom they were hidden in the school gates were visible, but seeing the tragedy happening there... Yuri almost wished that they weren't.

Outside, Tei was by the gates. He was luring students in, using his looks and reputation as one of the HOT5, then devouring them. One by one they were eaten. Was there no end in sight?

More time passed, and the sea of students turned into a trickle, until there were none left at all. Tei had eaten everyone who attended the school. After seeing Tei leave the school grounds, Yuri finally decided it was safe to leave.

It was strange walking through the corridors, knowing that everyone who had walked here recently were co-existing as a mass in one ex-dolls stomach. It really put some perspective on life.

There was no question of what route Tei had taken. The discarded bags and accessories of those he ate along the way were large enough clues.

Finally, the two remaining dolls stood outside Banjul. It made sense that Tei would go there. Back to where it started... Where Tei had taken his first bite of Yuri.

Together, Lance and Yuri ascended the staircase. When they reached the top the room was empty aside from their cannibalistic ex-friend. They could only assume that he had already eaten the customers and his co-workers.

"Do you have any idea how irritating this is?" Lance demanded the moment he laid eyes on Tei, his studently anger overtaking him as he started forwards. "I had a test today! Or I was supposed to, until you ate my teacher!"

"That's a shame." Tei agreed, a sad expression on his face.

Now in front of him, Lance continued, "There's only one solution to this... Tei... Eat me. Only then can I be with my teacher, and take my test!"

Before Yuri could blink, Tei gave a Lance-eating grin and devoured him whole. There were no remains. Just a Lance-shaped hole in Yuri's heart.

"Tei..." Yuri shook with rage. "This has gone far enough. How many people have you eaten? How many hot students? Tei, you have a problem, and it's time for you to accept that. If you don't... there's only one other way this can end."

Tei frowned, confused. "What other way?"

Yuri looked away. He'd done a lot of soul searching since Tei had bitten him the previous evening, and he has finally realised why that made him feel like it did. Getting eaten by Tei isn't what Yuri wants. No... What Yuri wants is something else entirely.

"You've eaten so many people, Tei... So now, please, let me be the one to eat you."

Tei's eyes teared up. All this time, he'd been eating others, but all he really wanted was someone to eat him. For the first time, he felt understood and wanted.

The two dolls approached each other, and Yuri took a bite out of Tei's shoulder. Unlike Tei, he would take this slowly. He would enjoy every bite.

.

Meanwhile, in a room full of abandoned toys, a teddy bear and a wizard were watching events play out in horrified silence. Until, eventually, the Wizard broke it.

"You know, I can kind of understand. Eating someone... feeling them inside you for all of eternity... there's something almost romantic about it."

The teddy bear didn't even glance in his direction. He tore specific pages from the diary in front of him, wanting to ensure that this nightmare didn't repeat itself. (He wanted her to suffer, but this was a bit much even for him).

"You disgust me."


End file.
